His Name Was Mark
by Ghastly Impressions
Summary: Wally suggests the team head to a club called 'Glycerine'. Connor gets wrapped up in a stranger, and soon sets off protective streaks in the rest of the team. ConnerxOC (I will update this as soon as I get Microsoft back!)


OK! Don't be mad but I have a shit-ton of drabbles in my head… Help!

**Itami- STFU Wench! It's your fault for being lazy! **

**-**insert random clangs and whimpers**-**

Alright- OW- I'm sorry! Ok, this came to me when I was reading a fanfic about that time Artemis was all like 'Mm, that boy.' He didn't look like he knew what it meant so my mind just kind of toyed with the idea of Connor at a bar. Being flirted with. And slightly intoxicated. I don't like it too much but it sounded and LOOKED better in my head. Oh well…

The various members of Young Justice all sat littered around the den. Connor sat on the couch watching the static on the flatscreen, with M'Gann and Artemis sitting on his left, doing each other's hair.

Robin was on his laptop, trying to show Kal'dur what SpongeBob Squarepants was.

The Atlantean scratched his neck in confusion. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Robin. Why would a sponge want to live in a pineapple? And they don't where such…odd clothing. And I'm positive what they call… Krabbypatties, was it? The Krabbypatties would become soggy and inedible most definitely."

The Boy Wonder chuckled and said, "It's just a kid show Kal'dur. It's not supposed to be taken literally."

At that moment Kid Flash sped in and plopped down on the couch, in between M'Gann and Artemis. "Hey Megalicious. What's goin' on?" She jumped and accidently bumped into Connor and he was forced to end his epic staredown with the TV. "Oh, hey Wally," she squeaked.

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her away from Connor's side. Artemis slapped him in the head and grabbed M'Gann's wrist. She pulled her back to her so she could finish the Martian's hair.

Wally, ever the busybody replied, "Hey! We should go party!"

Connor's brows furrowed. "Why would we do that? We have a beach here." The speedster's eyes rolled. "Of course we do, but I wanna go out into the city! Ya know, have a little nighttime fun! Mingle with the hot chicks!"

Superboy's eyes widened and he sounded almost hurt. "They set baby chickens on fire? How are they supposed to grow and have eggs of their own? What about the chick's family? Do you set them on fire too?" The clone's eyes looked about to water and his bottom lip popped out a bit. "What? Wait I didn't mean it like that! They're not- I mean- it's just… umm…"

Robin swooped in and put a comforting hand on Superboy's head. "He didn't mean it Supey. That's just what Wally here calls the older women he could never get." Batman's protégé smirked and high-fived Artemis. "But I think that's a great idea."

~Page~~*~~break~

The sign read 'Glycerine' in curly, neon made Connor's eyes hurt. There was a big bouncer in the front that kept eyeing him when Artemis asked to be granted entrance. Connor thought the man's eye twitched. He must've suffered from muscle spasms too, 'cuz when Connor walked past his hand smacked his butt.

Wedged in between Robin and Artemis Connor watched as Wally came back with the drinks he ordered. They were tall but thin glasses that had some weird purple looking stuff in them. Wally sat down next to Kal'dur and M'Gann. 'These are called Nitro Blasts. The bartender said they weren't that strong, so drink away!"

Everyone slowly took their glasses and gingerly sipped at them. Kal'dur started choking and Wally gave his back a hardy smack. "Thank you." He choked out.

As time began to pass Superboy's teammates- no his _friends_ got up to go dance. He would've stayed in the booth, but no one could resist M'Gann's puppy eyes. A reluctant Connor followed behind the Martian and they stood in the middle of the dance floor. Connor was new to this sort of thing so he only watched the girl dance and glared at anyone who tried to touch her.

Eventually, he wandered to the section where the bartender was shaking something in a tin bottle.

"Ooh, your cute." A voice purred. Connor eyes moved from the Martian to a man casually leaning against the bar. The man pushed a glass of what looked like the stuff Wally called Sprite at him. "Care for a drink?" the man asked. Connor looked at the glass, and couldn't see anything dangerous in it. "Sure." It tasted fruity and burned more than soda.

The man smiled and took the barstool next to him. "The names Mark, by the way." He held out his hand for Connor to shake. "Connor." Connor took his hand and the man's thumb brushed over the underside of Connor's wrist. The movement caused Connor to shudder and his eyes slid half closed.

He looked back at the dance floor, but he couldn't see his dancing friend where he left her. He furrowed his brows and slid off the stool to leave, but the man still had his wrist firm in his grasp.

_Why is he so strong?_

"Aw, come on. We've only just met and you're already gonna leave me?" Mark pouted and jerked Connor's arm so he was pressed firmly against his chest. He tried to move but he was trapped. He didn't know how, but Mark's warm hand slithered its way up his black button-down.

Connor's eyes widened. "Nngh! What are you-!" Mark chuckled into the clone's neck. "Relax, babe. Just havin' some fun with you. I promise you'll like it." He dragged his nails down Connor's flat stomach and the clone hissed and gripped Mark's knees. He didn't know what was happening. Was it normal for him to give in like this? His body felt all hot and he couldn't think straight.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I think we should head over to my place to continue." Mark's voice was rough with lust. That startled Connor out of his haze. He pulled himself out of Mark's grip and turned to face him. "Sorry I can't. I'm not supposed to leave my friends. Actually, we should be going. So...um bye I guess-mmph!" Mark's lips crashed against his and large arms wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. Connor's hands pushed against his chest but he eventually gave in.

When they finally parted Connor's face was flushed and his lips bruised. Mark ran a hand through Connor's messy black hair and sighed. "Well then I guess this is the part where I take my leave. Oh! Here's my number." He slipped a card in Connor's back pocket, not failing to get a good feel of his ass. He disappeared into the moving crowd with a two-fingered salute.

As Connor wandered back to the booth he thought of his new friend. Would he ever see him again? His thoughts were interrupted when Artemis shoved another drink in his face. "And where were you handsome? You just disappeared without a trace." Connor raised a brow and looked at the slight flush on her face. Only slightly drunk, she patted his cheek and plopped down next to Kal'dur.

"I was with Mark." He said innocently. She raised a brow. "Oh?" By now, the whole table was curious as to who the anti-social Superboy was with.

"Um… He was this guy I met at the bar over there. We were talking and he gave me this card with a whole bunch of numbers on it too. Oh, wait. here he comes..." Everyone's eyes moved to the tall brown-haired male walking towards Connor at a quick pace.

He had a mischevious smirk on his face when he spotted Connor. Mark got up nose to nose with him and murmured, "Change of plans..." He brushed his lips against Connor's and backed him up against a wall. "I know I said I was leaving, but I can't. Not without a parting gift."

The brunette began planting kisses from the clone's cheek down to his neck. Mark liked the noises Connor was making and started to suck and bite the skin over his jugular vein. His hands ran all over the sculpted body, raking his nails across Connor's stomach. Connor pressed into them, hissing. The boy flushed a nice shade of red when they heard a quiet clearing of the throat. Mark stopped licking Connor's neck and took in the sight of five others, all gaping or blushing and looking away. The redhead girl especially. "Friends of yours?" he quirked a brow.

"Mm-hm." Mark looked back at Connor and smirked at what he caused. The boy was left a trembling mess with dark red lips and a red hickey on is neck. His chest heaved with gasping breaths and his eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"See you later cutie." Mark left, for real this time. And their attention was once again back on Connor. Robin was the first to speak. "_That _was Mark?"

Connor scratched his neck and touched the mark his friend left. "Yeah."

Kal'dur frowned. "He was awful friendly for someone you just met, no?"

Connor turned to him, his bright blue eyes brimmed with curiousity. "What do you mean? He's just a friend, right?" His teammates facepalmed. Wally's head made a loud 'THUNK' against the oak table, rattling half-empty glasses. "Man, when we get home we are giving you 'The Talk'..."

Omg! Finally done and Connor lost his lip-ginity!

Ps.- Mark is staying and will show up in another YJ fic I have planned. And Connor is his. No touchy.

**Itami- You are a sick person.**

**Mark- What? Why end it there! We were getting to the good part!**

**Connor- *blushes* What were you gonna do? *innocent curiosity***

**Mark- Oh, nothing. Just this… *jumps Connie***

*dies*


End file.
